onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 9
January 3, 2006 (US) June 25, 2007 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 4-08-872735-5 (US) ISBN 1-4215-0191-0 }} Volume 9 is titled "Tears". Cover and Volume Illustration The color background cover is seafoam, with the title of the volumes color of One Piece being light-pink fading into a dark-pink upper top to lower bottom gradient spectrum, the letter "I" that Luffy is placed in is yellow, and the skull wearing the straw hat is dark-green in color with a yellow ribbon. And kanji in the authors name is blue. The cover features four split rectangular spines with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Sanji in them. With Nami sitting on a boulder with a small orange tangerine on the top of her head and carrying a red staff. Author's Notes Chapters *072. Arlong attempts to murder Genzo, the village headman of Cocoyasi Village for possessing weapons, but he is saved by Usopp. *073. Zoro has Hachi help him leave Arlong Park. Meanwhile Luffy's group is attacked by Mohmoo a monster from the Grand Line, which Sanji easily defeats. Arlong later returns to Arlong Park and learns Zoro attacked the crew he left there as Usopp is captured. *074. After learning their prisoner was Zoro which causes some doubts towards Nami's loyalty, Nami is forced to "kill" Usopp to prove herself. Meanwhile after using Mohmoo to tow them, Luffy's group arrives in Cocoyasi Village running into Zoro who was on his way to save Usopp. *075. Johnny reveals he witnessed Nami kill Usopp which Luffy refuses to believe. Meanwhile a Marine unit sent to liberate Cocoyasi Village is easily defeated by Arlongs top officers, Chew, Hachi, and Kuroobi. *076. After Nami reveals she was never really friends with the Straw Hats, as well as Johnny and Yosaku also leaving out of fear, Usopp is revealed to still be alive as his death was faked. Nojiko arrives offers to explain the circumstances of Nami's situation if the Straw Hats do not interfere any further. *077. Though only Usopp and Sanji agree to listen to Nojiko, Nojiko explains about their foster mother Bell-mère and the difficult yet happy life they led ten years ago before the Arlong Pirates arrived shortly afterwards. *078. After the Arlong Pirates take over the village and demand heavy taxes for the townspeople to survive, they notice Bell-mère's house, she instead uses her money to save Nojiko and Nami and is killed for trying to attack Arlong. *079. Noticing Nami's skills at cartography, Arlong forces Nami to join his crew. However she later reveals to Nojiko that she made a deal with Arlong to buy back Cocoyasi Village with a large amount of money. *080. A marine named Nezumi who is aware of the large amount of money Nami has confiscates it. Nami realizes Arlong is responsible as he exploited a loophole in their deal as she also learns that the village knew about it the whole time as Nojiko informed them in the past. *081. Realizing they will never be free, the villagers decide to rise up. Not wanting them to die, Nami finally chooses to ask Luffy for help. Luckily, an injured Johnny and Yosaku who learned the truth about Nami earlier stop the villagers and acknowledge only the Straw Hats stand a chance against the Arlong Pirates. SBS Notes *A knife Sanji used in Chapter 54 had a small reference to the classic Shonen Jump manga Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) *The guns in the One Piece world are Flintlocks and a diagram showing how they work is revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes * The Viz translation of Chapter 75 reverses Arlong's (planned) parlay terms; instead of offering the Marines 2,000,000 to leave, he instead demands 2,000,000 for their lives. Volume Extras Trivia References Site Navigation ca:Volum 9 pl:Tom 9 Category:One Piece Volumes